1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective and decorative cover for scuba diving tanks as well as to a dive gear stowage and retrieval system.
SCUBA tanks are subject to a great deal of wear and tear. They are subject to rough handling and often come into contact with concrete, coral, sand, rock, jagged metal edges on wrecks, etc. This has the inevitable effect of the tank often being severely scratched and defaced, which depreciates the value of the tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Only a few comparable prior art devices of this general kind are known in the art. Firstly, a known fully closable carrying bag with a handle attached thereto is meant for storage or may be used for shipping the tank. Such a bag is not provided for improved aesthetics nor for use during diving activities.
Secondly, an expandable plastic mesh has been used in the art. A relatively thin tube of diamond shaped mesh is pulled over a tank and expands to conform to the size of the tank.
The plastic mesh is of a coarse material that fits very tightly over an average tank when expanded to the width of the tank. The mesh tube is difficult to slide on or remove because of the high coefficient of friction and because of the mechanical obstructions due to the many exposed coarse edges of expanded mesh.
The plastic materials which have been used in the art are not resilient, i.e. when the mesh is struck or bumped, the plastic flattens out permanently. Furthermore, the materials are soft and can be cut easily.
The nature of the expanded mesh is to allow partial visibility of the exterior surface of the tank. It only partially hides any poor appearance of the tank. Diving tanks are usually subject to very rough handling and are scratched and bumped quite frequently. The result is that they loose their aesthetically acceptable appearance after a short time and such appearance shows through the mesh.
Closing mechanisms on tank straps used with buoyancy compensation devices (BCD) that are required to be worn by SCUBA divers have a small difference in width between the open and closed position. This means that when a BCD is slipped over a tank the rough nature of the plastic mesh creates a friction that makes application and removal difficult. When the tank attachment strap is tightened, the plastic mesh tends to be flattened and deformed.
Finally, the last resort in the prior art has been to repaint a tank. Such repainting is dangerous in terms of the heating process used to dry a painted tank. This drying process can and has weakened tank structures, with the result that tanks have exploded.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a protective cover for SCUBA air tanks, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and which provides a protective and decorative covering for SCUBA diving tanks. Furthermore, the tank cover should be easy to place over the tank and remove by use of fabric grip tabs which may be provided. Also, the tank cover should be constructed in such a way as to fit a variety of tank widths due to it's variable elasticity. The covering may be of a transparent flexible material, or fully opaque to hide or cover the appearance of the tank. Finally, the material may match the color of the tank, be in contrast, be patterned, decorated or marked with various symbols for identification and distinction purposes.
The tank cover, when fabricated from a durable fabric such as 400 Denier Nylon (the material used for fabricating Bouyancy Compensation Jackets), or 1000 Denier Nylon known as CORDURA, is an effective barrier against defacing due to the above-mentioned hazards for the tank, as they are common in sport and commercial diving.
In its normal use, a tank is secured to a bouyancy compensation jacket worn by a SCUBA diver. The jacket has an adjustable strap used to secure the tank. The smooth nature of the materials used in the tank cover according to the invention enables anyone to easily slip the BCD tank strap on and off the tank cover. This is an important feature when compared with the prior art, since the existing plastic mesh cover offers great resistance to ease of tank preparation and switching during diving activities.
A potentially infinite number of colors, textures, patterns, finishes and decorations are possible with the materials that can be used to fabricate the tank cover. It is therefore also a fashion object. The tank cover according to the invention can be distinguished by printing or marking individual custom markings and logos. This feature makes it easier to individualize and personalize a tank for identity purposes, for personal taste or even for advertising use. It also enables the easy identification of a buddy diver or a member of a particular group. Again, the prior art allows only a limited number of colors and large gaps in the plastic mesh which makes identification more difficult.
Basically, the tank skin cover is a protective and decorative covering with elastic properties that enables it to fit a variety of differently sized SCUBA diving tanks. Strategically placed pull tabs make installation and removal very easy. The material of the tank skin cover may be either elastic or some combination of elastic and non-elastic materials.
Furthermore, strategically placed D-rings help facilitate installation and removal from the tank. They can be used as attachment rings for auxiliary equipment, tools, accessories, for storage, security, etc. The D-rings further serve to attach belts or straps which are used for securing tanks against accidental slippage or as carrying straps to make moving tanks easier. The number and location of such tabs and rings may vary greatly.
Strategically placed VELCRO loop pads and removable pockets equipped with VELCRO hook pads are disposed on the tank cover. The loop pads are also used as contact points for various accessories and dive equipment which is, in turn, equipped with a VELCRO hook surface area.
It is accordingly seen that the tank cover of the invention is much more than just simply a protective cover, but instead it also serves a plurality of functions.